User blog:Hewarth/Exo-Force Fanfiction Attack of the Iron Crusher
'Foreword' Hello! I wrote this story, because i wanted that the Iron Crusher also have a appereance. It may be a good idea to read Comic 35 first. I put a fanfictionary female pilot named Hiko. This story could may contain grammaticle failures/mistakes. If you spot any, please tell me where. I also enjoy if you comment if you liked or disliked the story. 'Chapter 1' 'Dawn of a new menace!' The Golden City. The last line of defense of the humans. It gave the Exo-Force new powerful Battle Machines and technology. The leader of the robot army, Meca One, knew that the Exo-Force was protected by a jamming field, powered by the Golden Tower. Meca One stared on one of the monitors. It displayed the construction of the newest Battle Machine of the robots: The Iron Crusher! The golden robot activated another monitor and ordered, "Report! When will the Iron Crusher be ready?" The Devastator nodded and answered, "The Iron Crusher will be complete in five minutes! The Exo-Force has nothing powerful enough to stop the Iron Crusher!" "Good! Prepare the Iron Crusher for a test run!", ordered Meca one, as he left the room. He walked through a floor until he reached the Simulation room. He looked through the safety glass at the Iron Crusher and saw the Devastator pilot. He turned to a Iron Drone and ordered, "Activate Simulation EF-9!" The Iron Drone nodded and followed the order. The Devastator pilot watched as the room transformed into a map of the Goldstone Bridge and noticed two Golden Guardians. They immediately shot their rockets at the Robot Battle Machine! The Iron Crusher quickly evaded the rockets, and fired his Rocket at the Battle Machine to the left. Ka-boom! The Rocket destroyed one Golden Guardian, while the Iron Crusher ran to the other one. He fired his Destroyer Discs and punctured the Cockpit with his claw. The Iron Crusher had destroyed two Golden Guardians in less than two minutes! "Very interesting." said Meca One as he saw the results. He turned to a group of eight Devastators and shouted, "Prepare the Sonic Ravens! At midday we will execute tactic SR-3!" 'Chapter 2' 'A golden Day' Hiko stood before a mirror, combing her dark blue hair. She tooked her Data Card with her training skills and smiled. She had completed her training and was ready to be a pilot. She was chosen to be a member of the Combat-Unit and went to the office of Sensei Keiken, eager for her first mission. She knocked at the door and waited for the Sensei. He opened the door and looked at the female pilot. "Can I help you?" asked the Sensei. Hiko showed her Data card and answered, "I completed my training, sir! I´ve come to take my orders!" The Sensei nodded and said, "Very well. I will show you your Battle Machine. Come." The two humans went through the corridors until they reached Ryo´s new lab. Ryo, Hitomi, Ha-Ya-To and at least five other Exo-Force members were standing there. Ha-Ya-To ran to Hiko as he noticed her and said, "Oh! You are the new pilot, right?" She nodded, and he said, "Well, if you need help, just ask on me!" "Yes, thank you," she replied, and turned back to the Sensei. "You will pilot a Golden Guardian. Ryo will tell you further information." said the Sensei as he left the lab. Hiko turned to Ryo and asked, "A Golden Guardian? I fought the Golden Guardians are A-typed Battle Machines." Ryo pointed to a Golden Guardian with his finger and answered, "Well, originally they were land-bound, but we upgraded them with jump jets to make rocket-powered leaps and fly for short distances. So it is both a C-typed Battle Machine and an A-typed Battle Machine." Suddenly the alarm activated and the Exo-Force members saw three Sonic Ravens fly above the jamming field and towards the Golden Tower. The pilots ran to their Battle Machines hoping to take the Sonic Ravens down. They were able to destroy one, but the other two fired a barrage of rockets at one single point. But that wasn´t the worst. The rockets had disabled the jamming field, and on the bridge appeared numerous robot Battle Machines! "Oh no!" said Hitomi as she saw what happened. Suddenly the voice of Hikaru rang from the microphone of the Cyclone Defender and said, "Ryo! Are you there? Answer me!" Ryo ran to the microphone and answered, "I´m here! It seems that the robots hit a important circuit! I need time and help to repair it!" "I understand!" Hikaru shouted through the microphone. "Exo-Force members! Here is the plan: Ha-Ya-To! Take the Aero Booster and give the Golden Tower cover! Three Golden Guardians and all older Battle Machines will defend the City from within! The other two will help me and Takeshi to defeat the robots on the bridge! To all Techies! Try to help Ryo and Hitomi to repair our jamming field!" Ryo turned to Hiko and shouted, "Hiko! You and Kenichi will help Hikaru and Takeshi!" The two pilots nodded and piloted their Golden Guardians to the Bridge. 'Chapter 3' 'Ordeal of Fire' Hiko could see the Iron Condors fly above the Gate of the Golden City and fired at the oncoming robots with her Sniper Cannon. She successfully shot the Iron Condors, which exploded! But then, three Shadow Crawlers obliterated the gate and entered the City! After they noticed Hiko, they fired all of their lasers at her Golden Guardian. Hiko used her Razor Shield to deflect the laser beams as she fired her Missiles. The three-legged machines exploded and the path was clear. She looked at the Prison Pods as her Golden Guardian ran past the wrecked Shadow Crawlers. "I´m glad that they were empty..." she said to herself. She destroyed several Claw Crushers on her way to Hikaru and Takeshi, but two Iron Condors appeared from her left and cut her off. "Ambush succeeded! Robots will rule!" said a Devastator as they fired their Rockets at the Golden Guardian. Hiko was able to dodge the shots and blasted the Iron Condors down with her Sniper Cannon. Two Sonic Ravens had been trying to sneak up behind her, but then a Particle beam hit the Turbine of a Sonic Raven, and it crashed right into the other one! Hiko turned, and saw Hikaru land beneath. "These Sonic Ravens are more fragile than they appear. Takeshi and Kenichi are up ahead. I will give you cover, but be careful! Something big is on its way." said Hikaru as he let his Sky Guardian fly again. As they reached Takeshi and Kenichi, they could spot a huge Battle machine emerge from a cloud of dust. The Iron Crusher had joined the Battle! 'Chapter 4' 'A strong Enemy!' Hikaru fired all of his Missiles at the Iron Crusher, but the robot dodged fast and fired his Gattling Laser Cannon at the Blade Titan! "It is fast." said Hikaru as he saw how easily the Iron Crusher dodged his Particle beams! The Iron Crusher fired his Destroyer Discs at Kenichi´s Golden Guardian and hit it several times! Takeshi and Hikaru tried to stop him, but the Iron Crusher was to fast and ran right into the Golden Guardian! He teared the massive Cannonarm of the Golden Guardian and shoot with his cockpit mounted laser cannons right into the cockpit! "KENICHI!!!" screamed Hikaru as he saw the Golden Guardian destroyed onto the ground of the bridge! The Iron Crusher aimed with his Rocket Launcher at the Blade Titan and shot! Hiko aimed with the massive Cannonarm of her Battle Machine at the Rocket and shot! The laser beam hit the rocket just in time and made it explode! "Whoa! Thanks! That Rocket almost hit me!" said Takeshi as he continued the Battle. "We need a plan! Or atleast a weak point!" shouted Hiko while she tried to dodge the volleys of laser beams! "We could aim at the cockpit and destroy the pilot instead of the Battle Machine!" shouted Takeshi as he shot his Gattling Laser Cannon at the Iron Crusher! "I believe it would just dodge if we try that!" shouted Hikaru. "Then we just hold him." said Takeshi with an evil grin. The two other pilots undertood and prepared their Battle Machines! The Blade Titan and Golden Guardian keeped the Iron Crusher with volleys of laser beams and lured him into Hikaru´s direction! The Sky Guardian was now behind him and grabed the Iron Crusher. The Blade Titan ran to the Iron Crusher, but the Robot Battle machine just throw the Sky Guardian away and fired his missile at the Blade Titan! The missile hit Takeshi´s Battle Machine and throw him to the ground! The Devastator aimed at the Golden Guardian and said with a metalic voice, "Humans are weak! The robots WILL rule the world!" "I don´t think so!" shouted Ha-Ya-To as he fired the Rocket of the Aero Booster! The Iron Crusher aimed with his Gattling Gun at the Rocket, but he didn´t noticed that the Golden Guardian also fired his Rocket! The two Rockets damaged the Iron Crusher and made it sway! Hikaru saw that and took his chance to finish it! The Energy Sword of the Sky Guardian sliced the robot pilot up and defeated the Iron Crusher! Takeshi looked at the Aero Booster and said, "It is good to see you buddy." Ha-Ya-To smiled and said, "You didn´t hear the best news. The jamming field has been repaired!" The pilots knew that they barely avoid a completely defeat and was glad that the battle was over. 'Chapter 5' 'Dark Times.' Kenichi was badly injured and many Battle Machines was damaged. Ryo stand in front of the Golden Tower and asked himself how the robots could knew the weak point of the tower. He noticed Hitomi and looked at her with a uncertain look. Hitomi looked at the Tower and said, "You still ask how the robots knew that, right? Maybe they got the information from the Bug, we´ve found." "I don´t know. I just hope it doesn´t happen again." answered Ryo. ---- Meca One looked at the monitor that showed the Golden City. They defeated the Iron Crusher and fought that it was a main attack, but in reality it was just a attack to weaken them. And he was sure that the Exo-Force will fall before the Mobile Devastator! Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Creations